Night Lights
by GirlyGirl4life
Summary: Troy and Gabriella both live in NYC. What if they see eachother after four years. What will happen. Find out. TROYELLA M for reasons.
1. Club

I choose Night Lights. So let's see what happens.

Troy and Gabriella haven't seen each other in 4 years. They broke up right before college. Troy goes to school for business and basketball. Gabriella goes to school for music, mostly singing. Troy got a deal with the NY Knicks. While Gabriella didn't get a record deal. Gabriella works at this club in NYC and bartends and sings some nights. What if they meet once again? What will happen?

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella's POV

_When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away   
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)_

I just finished my song I made up in college. It's called Say Ok. I went to Berklee College in California. I studied music. Mostly singing. After college I tried looking record companies, but no one would take me. So here I am in NYC, Working at a club bartending and singing. Even though so many people come to here me sing, it's not the same. My best friend Whitney, who also works at the same club, supports in everyway. She even knows about my first love, Troy Bolton. He and I broke up right before college. Now I always see him on TV playing basketball. I miss him. Buy in a way I still hate him for breaking my heart. Maybe one day I will meet him again, but I don't know if I could handle seeing him again.

"Gabriella…you were amazing. You keep getting better and better."

"Thanks Whitney. That means a lot." Gabriella said to her beat friend.

"I hate to say this…but it is time to work the bar." Whitney said.

"Great…more drunks trying to get with me." Gabriella said sarcastically

"Yep…see you later. Lucky me. I get to DJ now." Whitney said happily. She loved to DJ, like me.

"See ya."

I walked over to the bar and started to make drinks. I got a few complements on my singing. But mostly were from drunk's guys asking if I can teach them how to sing tonight in a private music lesson. I hate people like that. A few minutes later. I see camera flashes coming from the entrance. I thought it would be more famous people coming to have fun. And she wouldn't know them. O…was she wrong. She looked a little closer and saw a guy with a huge afro. He looked familiar. When she saw him turn around, there he was Chad Danforth. Basketball player for the Knicks. Also know as Troy's best friend. And just like magic there's Troy Bolton coming up to Chad. I didn't know what to do. And then I see my boss come up to me.

"Gabriella…the Knicks just came. If you sing, they might like you and make your dream reality." Her boss said.

"I don't know if I can. I'm too nervous." She said scared.

"Come on Gaby. I will give you $300 if you sing well."

Even though I don't need the money. That still is a lot. "Fine." I said giving up. I walked up to Whitney and said. "Put the music to Let's Dance on…I am singing."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because the Knicks came in and Allen (the boss) what's me to impress them."

"Isn't Troy on that team?"

"Yep. And he is here." She said plainly.

"And you're going to sing?"

"Yep…I have no choice."

"Alright…good luck. Yea, I'm going to need it."

The music started to play.

I really had fun writing this story so far. Hope you like it.


	2. Singing and Dancing

"_And you're going to sing?" _

"_Yep…I have no choice."_

"_Alright…good luck. Yea, I'm going to need it."_

_The music started to play._

Gabriella's POV

I walked out onto the stage and the music started to play. Allen started to say something on the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to preset our one and only Gabriella Montez." Allen said enthusiastically.

Here it goes, I thought in my head. I look out into the crowd and I see him, and I also see Chad, Jason, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Zeke. I take a deep breathe and start to sing.

_Yeah  
It's so hot  
I can't stop  
The music fills the room  
Vibrations  
Sensations  
That beat goes boom boom boom  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
Watch the crazy people dance_

_[Chorus__  
Let's dance (let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah)  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (take me)  
Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)Just like that  
Don't hold back  
Get crazy on the floor  
We'll have fun  
All day long  
And then we'll still want more  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
Watch the crazy people dance  
_

_Let's dance (let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah)  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (take me)  
Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)  
__   
Let's dance (don't stop)  
Show me (feels so right)  
Hold me (hold me tight)  
Control me  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (spin me round)  
Shake me (shake me down)  
Make me___

Look in my eyes  
You'll realize  
We can't deny  
I'm into you and you're so into me  
And you know you can't fight what is meant to be

Let's dance (let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah)  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (take me)  
Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)  
_   
Let's dance (don't stop)  
Show me (feels so right)  
Hold me (hold me tight)  
Control me  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (spin me round)  
Shake me (shake me down)  
Make me_

I finish my song, and I have to say to myself that I did pretty damn good. I look back out in the crowd and see all my old friends starring at me in shock. I walk over to Whitney and gave her a hug. I said Thank You and went over to Allen.

"How did I do?" I asked.

"You are defiantly worth more than $300 dollars." He said proud of me giving him a hug.

"Thank You." I said before walking over to the bar. I get to the bar and start making a drink for me and this girl who asked for one. I look up and hand the drink to the girl. Behind the girl was the one, the only. Troy Bolton. I saw him and turned my head so he wouldn't see me, but he probably did already.

"Gabriella?" I heard from behind me. I haven't heard that voice in years. I didn't know what to do. I was still mad at him for breaking my heart. So I turn around.

"Can I help you?" I said in a snotty way.

"Gabriella…it's me Troy." He said sadly.

"Who?" I said snotty again. "Listen…do you want a drink or not? If not I have to go back to work." He was about to say something but Allen interrupted.

"Gabriella…because you did such a great job you get the rest of the night off." I was still looking at Troy when Allen said that and I walked off to the DJ station. Whitney was still working there.

"Come on. Come dance with me." I said sorta begging.

"Gabriella…I'm still working."

I looked around and saw Kyle…one of the other DJ's sitting around. I walked over to ask him to start DJ-ing. He said yes and walked over.

"Kyle is going to DJ. So come on."

I told Kyle to play my favorite song once we got on the dance floor. Whitney and I walked out there then my favorite song came on. Kiss Kiss by Chris Brown.

_Yo this is Nappy Boy radio live  
With ya boy T-Pain  
We love rap music  
Listen, uh we got a caller on line one  
Caller what's your problem:  
Hello, I'm on the radio with T-Pain  
(How's it goin, yea)  
It aint goin good  
My girl aint doin her thangs she used to do  
And oh... I got just what you need  
Brand new Chris Brown, T-Pain  
You heard it hear first Nappy Boy Radio  
We love you.._

Hey...  
She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
And thick as can be

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
Thick as can be

I'm a country boy from Tappahannock (aaooo)  
VA is where I reside  
So shawty understand it (aaooo)  
And I know I just turned 18  
And I get a little manish (aaooo)  
And you see the bandana hangin  
That means I'm like a bandit  
Like-like a bandit-bandit  
(Aawwww, ruff)  
I got paper girl (ruff)  
The Lamborghini (ruff)  
With the spider seats (ruff)  
You neva seen it (aaooo)  
So get it shawty  
We parkin lot pimpin in my dome  
And I know what you want

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
Thick as can be

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
Thick as can be

I'm the epitome of this demonstration  
I got the remedy  
Ya feelin me  
So why is you haten on my anatomy  
It's bird like (yeah)  
You heard right  
Girl I'm the king so that means I'm flyyy (awwww ruff)  
If you wit it girl (ruff)  
Get it poppin (ruff)

By this time I am dancing like I am the only one there.__

Roll wit me (ruff)  
Aint no stoppin (aaooo)  
So get it shawty  
We parking lot pimpin in my dome  
and I know what you want

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
Thick as can be

I look up and see the whole gang looking at me. I knew they never seen me like this before__

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
Thick as can be

(T-Pain)  
Ah ah ah ah ah  
Shawty lemme holla at you  
You so hot hot hot hot  
You think I'd be hollen if you not not not not  
I'm king of the town you can take a look around  
Teddy bender ass down is in the spot spot spot spot  
(YEAAH) I got money on me  
(YEAAH) baby girl no problem  
(YEAAH) you rollin shawty  
(YEAAH) let's get McDonalds (ruff)

It's TP and CB  
Ima nappy boy

OOWWEEE

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
Thick as can be

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
Thick as can be

T-Pain  
Chris Brown  
Yeaaaaaa

We are live back on nappy boy radio  
This is your boy DJ pain  
I gotta get outta hurr man  
I just wanna leave with it  
If you aint got it by now then your just aint getting it  
Lets go

Nappy Boy (AAA) and Pretty Boy)  
Nappy Boy (AAA) and Pretty Boy (AAA)  
Nappy Boy (AAA) and Pretty Boy (AAA)  
Boy I say  
Nappy Boy and Pretty Boy_  
_

The music stops and I look around and see people starring at me. Especially Troy._  
_


	3. Hangover and cafe

_The music stops and I look around and see people starring at me. Especially Troy._

No one's POV

The gang has never seen Gabriella dance like that. Her and Whitney go to the bar to get a drink.

"Apple Martini please." Whitney says.

"Smirnoff" Gabriella said out of breathe.

"Hey Gabriella," A voice from behind Gabriella said. She turned around and saw Sharpay. Back in high school Sharpay and Gabriella were really close friends. But when Troy and Gabriella broke up they didn't talk anymore.

"Sharpay." Gabriella said coldly.

"I miss you."

"Like hell you do." After that comment Gabriella turned around and asked for four shots of brandy. The number years she hadn't seen the gang. She took her first shot and drank it so fast. A couple of seconds later she starts coughing cause it burns. She takes the next one and turns around to face people in the club watching her. She gulped it so fast. And most people clapped. She took the next two and gulped them up. She could feel herself getting drunk. She turned to the bar and ordered 10 more.

For the next hour she had so many shots that she was smashed. It was around 2am and Whitt decided to take her home. The gang especially Troy was shock and turned on at the same time. Troy really wishes he hadn't broken up but he had to after what she had done to him.

The next morning

Troy woke up in his bedroom. He and the gang got to there hotel around 3am after talking about Gabriella and how she turned out. Troy called Chad to see if he wanted to go to this café that he saw yesterday while taking a walk. Chad said yea and he called everyone else and they agreed. They walk inside and order coffee and breakfast. About ten minutes later someone walked into the café and it turns out to be Gabriella. She came in looking not as beautiful as she usually is. She didn't even the gang sitting at the table that she passed. She went right up to the bar. Right when she sat down she put her head down on the counter.

"Hey Gabriella…how are you?" Martin the bartender asked. All Gabriella did was grunt. "That good I see…hangover?" Gabriella nodded slowly not to give her a bigger headache that she already has. Martin walked away for a second and came back with a glass of water and aspirin.

"Thanks." She said polity. At the table everyone was watching Gabriella. Troy had to talk to her so he got up and sat next to her. Gabriella didn't notice Troy sat next to her.

"The aspirin is really working my headache is gone." She turned her head and saw Troy sitting next to her. "Never mind its back."

"How are you feeling?" She asked concerned.

"I've been better."

"Listen I don't why you are so mad me. You were the one that broke my heart." He said getting right to the point.

"Your heart broken, for what? I loved you and you come up to me one day and say its over and accuse me of cheating on you with Jared."

"Because you were!"

"What? Why would I ever cheat on you? You made me feel special and happy." Gabriella said starting to tear up.

"But Jared came up to me and told me that you guys sleep together. He felt so bad. He was my friend. Why would he lie?"

"I was your girlfriend. And you know that he always flirted with me. I would never ever cheat on you." Pauses for a little bit. " And do you know what made it worse… the day you told me it was over I was going to tell you I was pregnant."

"What?" Troy said shockingly.

Gabriella sighed. "I was pregnant with your child. But when you broke up with me before I could even tell you." She said in tears.

"What happened to the baby?" He said in tears.

"The baby died. I was driving to day care and a car hit me on the baby seat was on. The car flipped over and she died on impact. I wake up 2 days later, out of a coma. She was a year old. She was my baby girl." She said crying so hard.

"What was her name?" He asked crying too.

"April May Bolton."

"Gabriella I am so sorry."

"You should be." She said crying and running out of the café.

Troy didn't know what to do so he ran after her.

This was very sad to write but I hope you like it.

Love GirlyGirl4life


	4. Jealous

"The baby died. I was driving to day care and a car hit me on the baby seat was on. The car flipped over and she died on impact. I wake up 2 days later, out of a coma. She was a year old. She was my baby girl." She said crying so hard.

"What was her name?" He asked crying too.

"April May Bolton."

"Gabriella I am so sorry."

"You should be." She said crying and running out of the café.

Troy didn't know what to do so he ran after her.

Gabriella's POV

I ran out of the café crying. I didn't know what to do. I was sad. I miss April. I turn my head to hear someone calling my name. I see Troy running after me. I don't want to talk to him, but it's now our never.

"Gabriella…I am sorry. I never knew. I am stupid." He said very sad.

"I miss her so much. She was all I had." I said crying on his shoulder. I miss his comfort. Then he wraps his arms around me and hugs me. I melt in his arms. Then I relies what I am doing. I am falling for him again. I get out of his grasp and look in his eyes. "I better go home. I have work tonight and I have to take a shower and get something to eat. I guess I will see you sometime later."

"Yeah I guess so." She looked at him once more and turns and goes into her apartment.

No One's POV

Gabriella went to work at 5 and now it is 11pm. Gabriella is the waitress tonight. She serves the drinks. Allen thought she worked enough today, so she was off. She was just hanging around in the lounge when, of course, the gang comes in. She rolls her eyes. It's like they are stalking her. Right when they were going to sit down she heads over to the bar. She orders a martini, a very strong one. An hour later she was on her 4th one. She was very drunk. Whitney was the DJ again and a good song came on.

_[Shaka Dee_  
Ha ha  
Saka De man  
GMB, first lady, Kat  
Yo dun' know  
Red One, let's go 

Once she got on the dance floor she saw that the gang was on there too. She saw Troy dancing with this other blonde girl. And oddly she got a jealous feeling.

_[Kat_  
Got you half flippin like fire  
Come with me let me take you higher  
I'm the object of all your desire  
And your attention is all i require  
Don't stop now  
Cause you on a roll  
Make me go anywhere that you go  
I'm that dream in your head when you're sleepin'  
I'm that secret inside that you're keepin' woah-woah 

She dances with herself for awhile, and then she sees this guy by Troy and starts dancing with him. She didn't know his name but he was cute. But not as cute as Troy she thought.

_[Hook_  
You want this don't front qué qué qué pasa  
Speak up cuál es la cosa  
Ven aquí let's get closer and closer 

She starts grinding him. And Troy gets really jealous now. He starts dancing real dirty with the blonde, to make Gabriella real jealous. And it was working.

_[Chorus_  
I say no-oh-oh  
If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh  
Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh  
Together we run the show-oh-oh

Gabriella sees what Troy is doing and does it back. Now Troy can't handle this and gets of the blonde and goes over to Gabriella. He pushes the guy away from Gabriella and starts dancing with her. Gabriella is shocked at first but then gets into it.

I say no-oh-oh  
If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh  
Don't stop well now let's go-oh-oh  
Together we run the show-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Bite your lips cause you know that you feel it  
When I shake it you know you're addicted  
I see you're lovin this dominicana  
you like the way that I dance the bachata

Don't stop now, cause I'm on a roll  
Give you that gutta you feel in your soul  
My heart beats like a drum can you hear it

_[Hook_  
I know you want this don't front qué qué qué pasa  
Speak up cuál es la cosa  
Ven aquí let's get closer and closer

_[chorus repeats 2x_

_[Shaka Dee_  
Yeah  
ShakaDee  
Black kat  
Red one  
Let's go

Me takin it slow, me takin it fast  
Me like a train baby girl when me take in the pants  
Me and you what i think that's what the aftermath  
And after that me and you could just slip the cash  
The pon and kat just smashin the party  
After that, yo kat, let's mash up the lobby  
Cause this is a dance and this is a hobby  
It's fire in here and GMB got me  
WOAH

_[Bridge_  
_[Kat_  
Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
_[Shaka Dee_  
I'm ready my girl  
_[Kat_  
Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
_[Shaka Dee_  
Sure I'm ready my girl  
_[Kat_  
Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
_[Shaka Dee_  
I'm ready my girl  
_[Kat_  
One-hundred-percent-uh 

Troy and Gabriella get into it a little and when they dance it seems like they are one.

_[Kat_  
Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
_[Shaka Dee_  
I'm ready my girl  
_[Kat_  
Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
_[Shaka Dee_  
Sure I'm ready my girl  
_[Kat_  
Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
_[Shaka Dee_  
I'm ready my girl

_[chorus repeats 2x_

At the end of the song Troy and Gabriella are so close. There lips almost touching. They lean in and……

Cliffy…..

What is going to happen next? You tell me.

Send me a n email and tell me what I should do next.


	5. Love?

At the end of the song Troy and Gabriella are so close. There lips almost touching. They lean in and……

Chapter 5

Love?

They lean in and there lips meet in an earth-shattering kiss. Both Troy and Gabriella feel a spark going through them that they haven't felt in a long time. Gabriella and Troy are both shocked. What is really surprising to Troy is that Gabriella is kissing him back. Troy does not mind at this because he also starts kissing her back.

The whole gang is watching in amazement. They never thought that this would ever happen again.

Also Whitney is looking too. She is happy for her friend because Gabriella never really had a relationship.

Troy and Gabriella are still kissing when Troy pulls away for air. Both of there foreheads are touching and there eyes are close. Each of them are holding each other like they never want to let go. Troy has his hands on her hips while Gabriella hands are on his shoulders.

Gabriella realizes what she did and lifts up her head and looks into Troy's eyes, which are now open. Lot's of things are running through her head right now, confusion, sadness, fear, and the one that she dreads the most. Love.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Gabriella said trying to make up an excuse. She walks away and Troy gets out of his daze and follows her.

"Wait….Gabriella." Troy grabs Gabriella's hand and tries to pull her back. But she slips through his grasp. Gabriella starts walking towards the door and goes outside. Troy follows her outside and grabs her again, this time a little tighter.

Troy turns Gabriella around so she is facing him. But her head is facing down. Troy lifts her chin up so she is really looking at him. Once Gabriella looks up she gets lost in his wonderful blue eyes.

Troy is looking down at Gabriella and also gets lost in her eyes. They are so caring and sweet. Same as last time, Troy leans in and kisses her with all the passion he could muster. Gabriella starts kissing back immediately. Then Gabriella pulls away for air again.

Right after that Troy starts attack her neck by kissing it, sucking on it, and biting it. Gabriella can't help but moan. She loved the feeling of Troy kissing and touching her again. Just like high school. Gabriella comes to her senses.

"Troy…we have too stop." She said out of breath.

"Why?" Troy said still kissing her neck.

"Because I don't like you anymore." She said trying to be serious. Troy starts moving Gabriella out of the middle of the street and up against the wall of the club. Hands on both sides of her shoulders. There face still inches away.

"Liar." He said whispering in her ear.

"No…I don't like you anymore." She said trying to be convincing.

"Okay…if you really tell me that you really don't like me. I will walk away now and never come and talk or see you again." He said in a normal voice.

Gabriella didn't want that. She think she still loved him. So what she did was shake her head and looked straight into his eyes. "I can't."

That put a big smile on Troy's and Gabriella face and troy couldn't help but put a quick kiss on her face lips and hug her. Gabriella gladly accepted and hugged back. She feels so safe again. All the alcohol that was taking over her body before was gone.

Troy asked if Gabriella wanted to go home. They went into his car and drove Gabriella to the address she told them. Surprisingly to Troy her house is a penthouse.

Troy helped Gabriella out of the car like a true gentleman and went into the lobby. Happy as ever.

Did you like it? I did. I liked writing this too. After 5 more reviews then I will repost. Also I still need reviews for "Bring It" and "Disturbia"

Thanks,

GirlyGirl4life


	6. Penthouse

"Okay…if you really tell me that you really don't like me. I will walk away now and never come and talk or see you again." He said in a normal voice.

Gabriella didn't want that. She thinks she still loved him. So what she did was shake her head and looked straight into his eyes. "I can't."

That put a big smile on Troy's and Gabriella face and troy couldn't help but put a quick kiss on her face lips and hug her. Gabriella gladly accepted and hugged back. She feels so safe again. All the alcohol that was taking over her body before was gone.

Troy asked if Gabriella wanted to go home. They went into his car and drove Gabriella to the address she told them. Surprisingly to Troy her house is a penthouse.

Troy helped Gabriella out of the car like a true gentleman and went into the lobby. Happy as ever.

Chapter 6

Penthouse

Troy and Gabriella walk through the lobby and go to the elevator. Once the door shut Troy pushes Gabriella against the wall and starts kissing her like there is no tomorrow. Gabriella of course kisses back. Troy pulls away for air. A couple of seconds later, Gabriella starts putting butterfly kisses up and down Troy's neck. She makes her way up Troy's neck and on his jaw line to his lips for a simple kiss.

The elevator dings to her floor and both of them walk out of the elevator and to her door. She owns the whole 12th floor. She grabs her key out of her bag and unlocks the door.

"Do you want to come in?" Gabriella said in her sweet and caring voice.

"Sure, I would love to." Troy and Gabriella walk into her penthouse. Troy is astonished on how beautiful her apartment is.

Right when you walk in you go into a dining room area. With rich French oak floors surrounding it with a round glass table in the center with 6 chairs with a design on it. A flower in the middle to make it feel more like home.

"Well let me give you the grand tour. This is the dinning room and over her is the living room." Gabriella say's to Troy.

They walk into the living room and Troy sees the same table from the dinning room on the side of the living. But the table is square with wine in the middle and a few glasses, and some candles that have been lit. She has a flat widescreen TV on the wall over a table with some books in the table. 2 cream colored chairs on the side and a cream colored couch in the middle. You can tell that she has surround sound system throughout the apartment.

"And over here is the kitchen." She said to Troy knowing that he would love this part.

The kitchen is finished with marble tiling and under-floor heating. She has a double oven, hob and microwave, fringe/freezer and dishwasher. And also the washer and dryer are next to the kitchen.

"You like?"

"Me love." Troy said. He couldn't wait to get into that refrigerator.

"Well over here is the bathroom." She opens the door and shows him the bathroom. With marble floors and walls. With a nice sink and toilet of course.

"And my favorite part of the apartment is my bedroom." She opens the door and shows this beautiful master bedroom. With a wooden headboard. A cream and yellow comforter with matching pillows. Two night stands that matches the headboard on both sides of the bead. Three matching lights. The two small ones on the night stands and one big one on the floor next to a cream colored chair. Outside there is a roof garden balcony that can be entered from the bedroom or the living room. Her bathroom is cream colored with one sink and a Jacuzzi. Candles surrounding it. It is a very calm place to be. (**All pics are in my profile**)

"I have to say Gabriella, your apartment is amazing. It really is you." He said holding both her hands and looking at her.

"Well thank you." She said giving him a small kiss on the lips. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure." Troy said.

Both of them walk out of her bedroom and goes into her living. She grabs a glass and gives it to Troy and tells him to sit down on the couch. He obeys her and sits down.

Gabriella grabs herself a glass and the wine and goes over to the lights dims them down. She walks over to the couch and grabs the remote and turns on romantic music. (Cheesy I know, but I couldn't help it.) She sits on the couch with Troy and pours the wine into her and Troy's glasses. She sets down the wine and sorta cuddles with Troy. For about an hour Troy and Gabriella talk about whatever they felt like talking about. Then Troy asks an interesting question.

"I have another question Gabriella."

"What is it?" she asked curious.

"This place looks so expensive. And must of cost a lot. How do you pay for it all with working at a club every night?"

Gabriella sighed heavily. She knew this question was going to come up. She only said two words. "My Dad."

"Your Dad? You never talked about your dad." He said shocked.

"Yeah…well. About two years ago my dad went to my mom looking for me. He wanted to see his only daughter. He found me here in NY. I lived in a broken down apartment. Apparently my dad is filthy rich. So he got me out of there, and bought me this. He pays for it. He pays for my car, my apartment, my food, and my clothes. I work so I can pay him back a little or send my mom money. And I sing so maybe someone can spot me and hire me so I don't have to live off my dad's money."

"Wow." That's all Troy could say. Troy looked down at Gabriella who was playing with her hands. Troy puts the wines glass down and puts his hands on Gabriella's so she would stop. Gabriella looks up at him and cups his cheek and kisses him. Troy kisses back. Troy licks Gabriella's bottom lip asking for permission. She gladly accepts and it turns into a full blown make-out session. Ending up with Troy on top of Gabriella with Troy's shirt off and Gabriella's shirt unbuttoned showing off her red bra. Troy still is kissing her and picks her up. He goes down the hallway and opens her bedroom door and then kicks it shut. He sets her down on the bed and walks over to the window and shuts the curtain so they can have a little privacy. Troy walks back over her and bends down and starts kissing her again.

Gabriella starts moving backwards and Troy follows. Once Gabriella reaches her spot. Before she leans back down on the pillows Troy takes Gabriella's shirt completely off. Gabriella kicks off her shoes and so does Troy. Gabriella moves her hands from his chest to his pants. She starts to unbutton and jeans and zips down the zipper. She pulls them down to her ankles and Troy kicks them off. Leaving Troy in his boxers. Troy does the same to Gabriella. But while pulling the jeans down his starts putting butterfly kisses down her legs.

Coming back up her leg once the pants were off he kissed every inch. He kissed across her panties and up her stomach. Once he reached the bra, he kissed the cleavage that was hanging out. Up her neck and to her jaw line. He missed her lips on purpose which made Gabriella moan. Then he kissed her nose and her forehead. After he did that Gabriella pulled his head down and whispered in his ear.

"Never tease me like that again. Or I will not give you an award." She said seductively. She started kissing him hard to make her lips very swollen. The kiss was getting heated again when Troy stopped and her something.

"Gabriella, if I don't stop now. I don't think I will be able to stop. And I don't think I ready yet. Unless you are ready." He said out of breath.

"We should stop cause I don't think I ready to go the next step with you again right now."

"Okay." Troy starts to get up but is pulled down by Gabriella.

"Nope, your staying the night here." Troy couldn't argue with that so he lays back down facing Gabriella.

"Goodnight Troy." She said quietly cuddling up to him.

"Goodnight Gabriella." Troy said quietly. '_I love you'_

How was it? I loved this chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own hsm or that penthouse. But I wish I did.

This time I need 8 reviews to update.

Thanks.

GirlyGirl4life


	7. Morning

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile….been really busy…

- - - - - - -

"We should stop because I don't think I ready to go the next step with you again right now."

"Okay." Troy starts to get up but is pulled down by Gabriella.

"Nope, you're staying the night here." Troy couldn't argue with that so he lays back down facing Gabriella.

"Goodnight Troy." She said quietly cuddling up to him.

"Goodnight Gabriella." Troy said quietly. '_I love you'_

- - - - - -

The next morning Troy woke up in a room that was not familiar to him. He then remembered what happened last night. He and Gabriella almost had sex, but he remembered they stop before they could go any further. He looked around and could not find Gabriella anywhere. Then he smelled something good from the kitchen.

Troy walked out of the room and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. He saw Gabriella cooking something at the stove and in her underwear and Troy's shirt.

Troy sneaked up to her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck and shoulder.

Gabriella was a little surprised and jumped a little. But she relaxed when she knew who it was. She leaned back into his embrace and could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"Hey Baby…how did you sleep." Troy mumbled into her skin.

"Better than I have ever slept before. How about you?" Gabriella said finishing making breakfast.

"Incredible…" he said. Troy let go of her waist and walked over to the refrigerator and got some orange juice. He walked over to the counter and saw a glass on the table and used it to pour his drink in.

Gabriella lifted the pan off the stove and took her spatula and put her homemade pancakes onto two plates.

"Mmmm…those look good."

"Thank you. Now eat up"

Her and Troy sat at the table and ate breakfast. Occasionally talking and laughing.

After eating Troy got dressed and Gabriella had to give his shirt back. She changed into some sweats and put her hair up in a messy bun.

"I wish you didn't have to go… I love having you here. Can you come by later tonight, I don't have to work and I don't want to be here by myself." Gabriella said in an innocent voice.

"Well tonight there is a basketball party. All the players get to bring someone and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

He asked in a hoping tone.

"Sure why not…it sounds like fun. Is it formal?"

"Yeah...So look your best. I want all the guys to be jealous of me."

"How would you make them jealous?" She asked confused.

"Because I will be bringing the most beautiful girl in the world with me."

"Oh…yeah…I am the most beautiful woman in the world." She said sarcastically.

"Yes you are. If anyone would say you are ugly I would have to hurt them because you are so beautiful person I have ever met." After Troy said that Gabriella started blushing.

"I love it when you blush, but I got to go right now. I will pick you up at 7pm. So be ready." Troy leans in and gives Gabriella a sweet kiss and walked out the door.

Gabriella shut the door behind him and leans back on the door.

"I feel like I am still in high school." She said to herself.

- - - - -

I know it is short but at least I updated

Lol

Please review and I don't own anything.


	8. Getting Ready

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Night Lights

"Well tonight there is a basketball party. All the players get to bring someone and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

He asked in a hoping tone.

"Sure why not…it sounds like fun. Is it formal?"

"Yeah...So look your best. I want all the guys to be jealous of me."

"How would you make them jealous?" She asked confused.

"Because I will be bringing the most beautiful girl in the world with me."

"Oh…yeah…I am the most beautiful woman in the world." She said sarcastically.

"Yes you are. If anyone would say you are ugly I would have to hurt them because you are so beautiful person I have ever met." After Troy said that Gabriella started blushing.

"I love it when you blush, but I got to go right now. I will pick you up at 7pm. So be ready." Troy leans in and gives Gabriella a sweet kiss and walked out the door.

Gabriella shut the door behind him and leans back on the door.

"I feel like I am still in high school." She said to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 8

Gabriella got off the door and walks over to her cell phone. She picks it up and dials a familiar number. The phone rings three times and a voice answers.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Whitt its Gaby. I need help with finding dress.

"_Say no more. I will right over."_

"Thanks…see ya."

After that Whitney hung up the phone and Gabriella started getting ready.

She was so nervous. What if she messed up at the party and Troy hated her? Or she didn't look good enough and she humiliate him. Ten minutes later Whitney shows up.

"Ready?" she said in an excited voice.

"Yeah…let's go!"

As Whitney and Gabriella walk out he door. They grab a cab and started heading for the mall. Fifteen minutes later they arrive and started heading for all the stores. Well…the ones that sold nice dresses anyway. After two hours of looking through stores, Whitney and Gabriella went in to Victoria Secret. As they were looking around Gabriella spots a dress.

"Whitney…I think I am going to try this one."

"Oh Gabriella…it's gorgeous. Hurry…go try it on!"

Gabriella walks into the changing room and puts the dress on. She looks at herself in the mirror and admits to herself she looks pretty hot. She walks out of the changing room and looks for Whitney. When Whitt spots Gabriella she starts to scream. She looked so beautiful.

"I think this is the one. Do you think Troy will like it?" Gabriella asked in a nervous voice.

"Like it? He will love it! I won't be surprised if he starts getting hard once you open the door." Both girls start laughing.

After laughing they both went up to the register and bought the dress, also a pair of shoes to go with it. They both walked out of the store and went to Starbucks and a drink and something to eat. After leaving Starbucks they get a cab and drop Whitney off at her apartment. After dropping Whitney off Gabriella decides to walk home for some fresh air. Gabriella arrives at her penthouse twenty minutes later. She looks at the clock to see that it is about 5:30. She has an hour and a half to get ready.

Gabriella goes into her bathroom and takes a nice relaxing shower. Twenty-five minutes later she gets out of the shower. She does her hair first and makes them into perfect curls that go down her back. She applies light makeup on. Putting gold earrings on and gold heart necklace as a final touch to go with her outfit. She walks into her room and grabs her dress and shoes on. She looks in the mirror thinking if Troy doesn't think she is hot, he must be gay or something.

Looking at the clock it flashes 6:55. He will be here any minute. As if on qué Gabriella hears a knocking at the door. Taking a deep breathe she walks over to the door. She unlocks the door and slowly opens it. She looks up to meet with a blue gaze.

As Troy is looking at Gabriella he couldn't help but think how stupid he was to let her go before. She was wearing a beautiful black dress that went knee length. With a little knot in the front showing enough cleavage for Troy likes. And gold strappy sandals.

While Gabriella was looking at Troy she notices how hot he really looks in a suit. It was black and stripped. With his hair out of his face. **(Outfits on profile)**

Gabriella was the first to saying anything after staring at each other for a few seconds.

"Hi Troy." She said in a soft voice.

"Umm…hey…y-you look so beautiful." He said with a grin on his face.

"You look good yourself." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah…hold on let me grab my purse." Gabriella walks over to the table and grabs her purse. She walks out the door and looks it.

They ride the elevator down in silence, but a comfortable silence. The elevator stops in the garage below the building and Troy grabs Gabriella's hand and walks her over to his car. After opening Gabriella's door and letting her get in, he walks over to his side and starts the engine.

"Are you excited?" Troy asks casually as he starts driving towards the party.

"Yeah…but I am nervous. What if they don't like me?" She said in her nervous voice fiddling with her hands.

Troy takes one hand off the sterling wheel and grabs Gabriella's hand, lacing it. "They will love you I promise. Don't worry; I will be with you the whole night." He lifts her hand up kissing it ever so lightly. The drive was comfortable and they kept having small conversations on the way.

They arrive at the party thirty minutes later and Troy parks the car. Gabriella unbuckles her seatbelt when Troy says something.

"Wait…" Troy says quickly.

Gabriella turns her head to meet with a pair of warm lips. Gabriella immediately closes her eyes and puts her hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer. Troy automatically puts his hands on her waist pulls her over to his side of the seat. Her legs are straddling him and what turned in to a passionate kiss turned into a hot make-out. Troy stops kissing her before it gets to far. After taking a breathe troy starts talking.

"I wanted to do that all night, and since I won't be able to do that for most of this dinner/party I thought I would do it now."

"Well if you behave tonight, I might let us continue later at my place." She said a sexy voice.

"Well then lets get going…" Troy said very eager and jumped out of the car.

'_This is going to be a very very long night.'_

- - - - - - - -

Sorry it took me so long.

Review Please

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except Whitney.


End file.
